


Carnal Desires

by Thelaststar001



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Black Metal Band, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelaststar001/pseuds/Thelaststar001
Summary: "Hello, Axelle." Dwayne purrs."Hello, darling. Is being pretty a requirement to join this little gang of yours then?" She grins."I'd say we set the bar a bit higher than pretty, pet." Dwayne replies. I smirk. Axelle detaches herself from Dwayne's grip."Well, I haven't seen the others. I didn't want to assume." She bounces lightly on her toes."Come now, kitten, I'm sure they're not that bad." Marko stands next to me, giving a predatory smile. I expect Axelle to tense, now that she is loosely surrounded, but she just returns his grin."Another one? I'm not sure how I'll cope." Axelle jests."It won't be too hard, I'm sure." Marko laughs deeply."You might have to prove it." She answers seductively. At this, I pull her towards me and kiss her neck deeply. Her body molds with mine and she reaches up behind her to stroke my jaw."Paul, as hot as it is to watch you make out with Axelle, why don't we... enjoy the night a bit first?" Marko offers. Again, I expect Axelle to tense, or at least blush but she lets out a low laugh."Jealous, stud?" She asks, smiling."As if I couldn't be, kitten." Marko kisses her deeply, as I let my hands rove across her waist and hips.
Relationships: David/OCs, Dwayne/OCs, Lost Boys/Multiple OMCs, Lost Boys/OFC, Marko/OCs, Paul/OCs, Various Pairings within the Lost Boys and OCs
Kudos: 8





	Carnal Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lost Boys characters, or the Bathory, Guns 'n' Roses, Rolling Stones, R.E.M., Lynyrd Skynyrd, Metallica, AC/DC or Animals music. Also, the bits from an English POV will be edited to suit UK spellings, slang and expressions. The rest will be edited for a US audience.

A large white van roars along the highway, headed for Santa Carla. Four figures sit, crowded into it, looking completely at ease. A maroon-haired man is seated at the wheel, emerald eyes fixed on the road. This is Rowan, with pale skin and full lips. Next to him, a tall, fair-skinned man smirks, light golden hair hanging in a perfect sheet over one of his eyes. Harvey's other deep chocolate pupil is focused on the small woman to his left. Her hair hangs in bouncy waves to her slim waist, looking like night spilled around her. Axelle grips Harvey's hand, fixing her violet eyes on him as she caresses it gently. A golden arm is draped around her pale shoulders, belonging to Shaye. His royal blue eyes are roving across the group as he runs a hand through his umber curls.

"Come on! Switch channel!" Rowan demands, pouting as he grips the steering wheel. Axelle laughs, a sultry sound filled with the promise of a night's entertainment. Shaye's bronzed hand moves to finger the top of her breast. She leans into him, eliciting a small whine from Harvey. Shaye gives a half-smile, stroking the top of Axelle's head. Harvey sighs and leans forward to fiddle with the radio.

"Brat." Shaye accuses, heavy gaze on Rowan, who rolls his eyes.

"Takes one to know one." He fires back, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"Careful." Shaye warns, his tone light.

"Darling, can we not?" Axelle purrs, every syllable of her upper-class English dripping off her tongue like honey.

"Can we not?" Rowan mimics, stretching out the vowels ridiculously.

"Oik." Shaye butts in. Rowan shakes his head.

"Pleb." He bites back.

"Anyway, you all sound exactly the same as me." Axelle points out.

"Yeah, but two octaves deeper." Rowan argues. She rolls her amethyst eyes expressively.

"Back me up, Harvey darling." She pleads, turning her gaze to the man beside her. Harvey smirks.

"Can we let it go?" His voice, the deepest of all of them, effectively ends the argument. The sign for Santa Carla comes into view, and as they rattle past, Shaye catches sight of the graffiti on the back.

"Murder capital of the world. We should fit right in." He announces. Rowan shoots him a look.

"Well, why do you think we decided to lie low for a bit here?" He asks, exasperated. Shaye shrugs.

"Nightlife, views, good model on the advert... with you it could be anything..." He trails off, as Rowan sends him daggers.

"To be fair, it's probably a mix of all of those things." Axelle interjects, before either of them can kick off. The familiar distorted sounds of a guitar shoot through the radio, followed by the clash of drums. A growling voice splits the air.

"I was born under the light of a full moon." It rasps. Instantly, all four of them start nodding violently in time to the music, hair flying. The song comes to a rasping end a couple of minutes later, as Rowan pulls up behind a dilapidated warehouse.

"Thank Satan for Bathory." He mutters, jumping out. The other three follow, going to the back of the van and pulling out a selection of instruments. Harvey has a twelve-string, Shaye grasps a bass guitar and Rowan has a regular six-string. All of them are electric and painted red and black. Axelle knocks hard on the warehouse door, and it is opened by a pot-bellied man, dressed in all black.

"Asylum of Attraction?" He asks, American accent jarring.

"That's us, darling. Can we set up?" Axelle twirls a strand of hair around one finger. The man nods, stepping aside, his gaze seemingly stuck on her cleavage. She notices and winks at him; he turns away, embarrassed. Shaye practically bounces into the large space, taking in the stage with an appreciative whistle. A large logo of a skull with horns, fangs and roses in the eye sockets is painted against a black wooden board at the back of the stage. A drum kit is also emblazoned with the sign, and Axelle runs over, picking up the drumsticks. She gives it a couple of experimental thuds whilst the boys set up and plug their guitars into the amps. When they are all done, they start playing, the music rising and falling.

Rowan picks the distinctive opening to 'Sweet Home Alabama' and Harvey joins in. Soon, Shaye starts plucking a base line and Axelle drums along. Their voices climb harmonically through the final chorus, ending in a clash.

"Paint it black!" Shaye yells, already drawing out the base line. Harvey rolls his eyes, but obliges, soon followed by Axelle and Rowan. They play through seamlessly, fading to nothing. Axelle softly lays a beat down, to which they all start playing to.

"There is a house in New Orleans..." Rowan almost purrs into the microphone. They play through, dancing around the stage in time. As they play the last few bars, Harvey clears his throat.

"What we've got here is a failure to communicate... Some men you just can't reach, so you get what we had here last week, which is the way he was... well, he is. And I don't like it any more than you men." Harvey imitates the accent perfectly, letting Rowan start to play as he whistles.

"That counts as sound check." Rowan smirks, once they let up.

"I guess so. Let's go to the dressing room and get ready." Axelle leads of stage, quirking an eyebrow at the portly man, who just gapes.

Shaye POV

I slink up behind Axelle in the dark of the corridor and lift her off her feet. She lets out a low laugh, nestling into my chest.

"Rolling Stones? Softie." She teases, draping an arm around my neck. Without warning, I let go, but she lands on her feet effortlessly, smirking. I swat her butt and she shrieks, sprinting towards Harvey's retreating back. Rowan hears her coming, and breaks off from whatever he was saying to Harvey, catching her in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. Axelle whines and kicks playfully.

"Have you been naughty?" Rowan teases, digging his long thin fingers into her thighs.

"No, I was just telling Shaye that the Rolling Stones is a dick move." She argues. I sigh, knowing the ribbing that will definitely follow. My music tastes differ slightly from the other three, in that I like rock. We all have something though: for Rowan it's Irish folk music, for Harvey it's classical music, especially Wagner, and for Axelle it is jazz.

"Fair enough, though the Animals was pretty poor too." Rowan slides her off his shoulder, slinging an arm round her shoulders.

"Skynyrd head." Axelle mutters, before taking a running leap at Harvey's back, wrapping her legs around his torso. To his credit, he doesn't even flinch as she lands on top of him. I transform into my incubus skin, wings and tail ripping through the material of my pants and vest. It feels amazing to be free again, after being caged in a mortal body for the entire journey, and I whoop as the others do the same. Axelle launches into the air as Harvey's wings flare wide, narrowly avoiding being thrown off. Rowan makes eye contact, and I am lost in the forests of his pupils. I know he feels the same, as we pull each other closer and kiss hard. I run my tongue over his elongated teeth, feeling their sharp tips. Rowan tilts his head back and opens his mouth, allowing me inside. Our tongues curl and dance together. His lips are soft, and his mouth is hot with desire. I wrap my tail around his thigh and palm his erection through his pants. He groans into my mouth, doing the same to me. Vaguely, I hear Axelle and Harvey fall through a door, but I am too lost to register it. I pull away, panting, my tail not stilling.

"It's been too long." I murmur as I run a finger along Rowan's jaw. He laughs deeply, the column of his throat rippling.

"You were practically making out with Axelle in the van." He points out. I ignore him completely, placing open mouthed kisses down his neck. He tilts his head back, leaning against the wall. His hands run across my wings, my back, my face, never stilling in their exploration. I pull at his tank top, and he smirks, removing it in a smooth gesture. He takes control, pushing my denim vest off my shoulders and claiming another kiss. Like fire, he writhes against me, and it is almost too much for me to take; I sink to my knees in front of him. Appreciatively, he growls, carding his fingers through my unruly curls. Smoothly I free his cock and take it in my mouth, hollowing my cheeks around it. Rowan groans, fisting his hands behind my head. His member is like iron wrapped in velvet, similar to the rest of his body, which is covered in corded muscle.

Our gazes meet, and I can see the smouldering passion, but also something much deeper, in his eyes. I know that mine reflect the intensity. With a few quick swirls, I finish him off, turning him into a shaking, hot mess.

"Shaye..." He moans, and I wrap my arms around him, holding him upright. It barely takes any time at all for him to recover, and soon he is fingering my own hardened cock, jacking me off slowly. I kiss him deeply as his hand speeds up. Soon, I am panting into his mouth, and coming over his his hand. Euphoria courses through me at the release, a heavy cloud of tiredness, that I had not noticed, lifting. He raises his hand to his slightly swollen lips and licks my seed off, keeping his eyes on mine. I pull him closer to me, just enjoying the feel of his warm skin against mine. He nuzzles his head into my neck, suddenly very clingy. His legs wrap around my waist, and his arms around my neck.

"Come on, tiger. Let's knock 'em dead." I whisper right into his ear. I feel him smile against my neck as I take off and swoop along the corridor, taking care not to slam into the low ceiling. Harvey and Axelle are already in the dressing room, wrapped in a complicated tangle of limbs and clothes.

Axelle POV

I break off from kissing Harvey as Rowan and Shaye swoop into the room. Rowan detaches himself from around Shaye, both of them grinning like cats that got the cream. Beside me, Harvey groans, the sound almost inaudible. Lightly, I flick his arm, before untangling myself and standing up, uncaring of my nudity. There are some clothes on a hanger that Rowan had teleported here earlier, and I find my set. The other three jostle to grab theirs as I retreat. I decide against underwear, as the state of my thong was worse than going it without. Besides, I am a sex demon, so it is practically ingrained to pull stunts like this. I notice Harvey watching, and wink, blowing him a kiss. He returns the gesture, smirking. I pull on a pair of fishnet stockings, then a black tulle skirt, then a leather corset. Before I can ask, Shaye is behind me, lacing it up with a pair of silk ribbons. My wings, tail and horns fit so perfectly with the outfit, but of course I can't show them on stage, so I retract them, sighing a bit. Finally, I lace up a pair of platform studded combat boots. I can hear and smell the crowds arriving, a beautiful mix of adrenaline, sex, drugs and laughter.

"Ready to go?" I ask, picking at my long, razor sharp nails. Rowan huffs, amused.

"We've been waiting, darling." He points out, and I flip him off. Shaye lets out a small squeak of protest, as he runs a comb through his chest length curls.

"Ah, sorry Casanova." I purr, watching as his eyes light up.

"All done now, Lilith." Shaye gives me a little half smile, flicking his eyebrows up playfully. I hit his arm.

"Seriously? I call you a seducer, and you call me a demon that steals first-born babes?" I chuckle.

"She is incredibly beautiful, Temptress." He replies, eyes sparkling.

"Much better." I stand on my tiptoes and throw an arm around his shoulders. He laughs, lifting me up and carrying me, bridal-style, to the stage entrance. The manager comes out of the dark, scurrying like a mouse. I smirk, and catch his eyes, winking again. I swear that he squeaks, and from Rowan's snort, he probably did. Shaye sets me down gently, and I can practically smell the excitement pouring off of him.

"Th... th... three minutes." The manager stutters, and I slide my mask down. It's not really a mask, more of a barrier between my normal self and the crowds. To them, I am a sexy rock goddess, and as much as I may be that in my heart, I like to imagine that there are other sides to me. It is the same for the rest of the group, as everyone transforms instantly into something hyped, and ready to scream. Not wild, as such, but a facade of lessened control. The manager scuttles onto the stage to introduce us, and is booed off. I giggle, liking their energy.

"We should probably do the crazy set." Shaye suggests. Rowan nods his agreement, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Do you remember our first gig, in that bar?" I ask, thinking back to it. Harvey shifts on his feet, his only sign of having heard me.

"Yeah! Fuck, that was like a hundred years ago." Shaye answers, eyes glazing over as he reminisces.

"How scandalised everyone was." I snicker.

"I think that was mainly due to what you were wearing." Rowan points out, smirking. I nod.

"True, though I think that they were shocked a woman could play anything other than the flute or the pianoforte." I argue. The manager slinks past us.

"You're on." He mutters. I summon a wild smile, as does everyone else and we troop out onto the stage, met by screams and whoops from the crowd. My eyes rove around the packed warehouse, finding the cool stares of a group of four men.

David POV

It is due to Dwayne's insistence that we have wound up at the concert, but when my eyes meet the amethyst pupils of the girl, I was more than pleased that I have. She is enticing, wild, unrestrained and beautiful. I know that this was their final gig so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she disappeared... The urge to feed is almost irrepressible. The rest of her band mates are equally as good looking, and I know that we will end up at the after-party.

She sways her hips as she makes her way back to the drum kit, and I have to admit that I am slightly surprised. I had guessed that she was going to sing, or play a guitar at a stretch, but it wasn't an unwelcome realization. In fact, it made her all the more enigmatic. The main guitarist smirks, his bright green eyes flashing as he introduces the band.

"Hello, Santa Carla." He's English, and his accent is smooth like silk. "I'm Rowan, and on the twelve-string it's Harvey." At this, the crowd whoops. "Playing bass is Shaye." More whooping, and some screaming as the golden man- Shaye- winks. "And on the drums, it's Axelle." I put my fingers to my mouth and let out a loud wolf-whistle, as does a significant portion of the crowd. "We are the Shadows, and this is Lilith's Waiting."

A deadly hush falls around the room as Rowan's long fingers pick out a beautiful melody. The bass adds a dark feel, and then the twelve string starts a call and response.

"From the deepest pits of eternity,

She's waiting." Rowan sings.

"Waiting, for you." Shaye's voice overlaps.

"I am waiting." Axelle's voice is bewitching as she sings a high harmony.

"Banished by the fraternity,

Of God."

"Banished, banished from earth."

"Brothers, come and set me free." Their voices are sure and steady, entwining with one another.

"Now, she's coming." Rowan's picking speeds up, leading into the chorus.

"Coming." Shaye whispers.

"Satan, come and set me free.

I have worn these chains for many a year.

Now, I wish for my revenge.

Lex talionis!"

"For every year, a newborn babe." Axelle's eyes flash as she skillfully keeps the rhythm.

"For every night, a man to slay." Shaye responds.

"Drawn by their own desires." As she sings the line, I wonder if they really know about succubi and incubi, or if they sing of legends. Of course not. They are just mortals. Perhaps my next meal, but not worth getting worried over, or interested.

"Drawn to Satan's burning fires!" They continue singing, but I zone out. I haven't felt something like this in a long time, and I can't act on it. Instinctively, I lean into Dwayne, who wraps his arms around me.

"What's got into you?" He asks, above the noise. I shake my head, unable to explain. Dwayne nods, respecting my silence, then he slides a hand into the back pocket of my pants. I glance up, a little taken aback, as he's not usually one for romantic gestures. He keeps his gaze fixed on the stage, but he smirks a bit. We don't move for the rest of the concert, except to lift 'the horns' into the air.

The band set down their instruments and leap off the stage into the crowd as a hatch at the back of the room opens up to reveal a bar. It looks like the after-party is here. Marko and Paul are nowhere to be seen, and I decide to let them enjoy it, my feelings aside.

Paul POV

I catch the gaze of a pair of amethyst eyes through the crowd. It's Axelle, the bewitching drummer, and I can't help but track her through the crowd. She pulls her full lips into a small pout as she beckons me over. Her band members seem to sense her intentions, heading off in various directions. Wave after wave of fans crash over her in the short space of time that it takes for me to reach her.

"Hello darling." She purrs, voice rich and sultry.

"Hi gorgeous." I reply, suddenly oddly worried that I was going to mess up. Her hands snake over my chest, fingering the mesh of my fish-net top. "So, how come you're stopping playing?" I ask, trying to override the growing burn of desire. She bites her bottom lip, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well, I guess we want to quit whilst we're ahead." As soon as the honeyed words escape her, I know she is lying, but decide not to push her.

"Okay, cool. Anyway, where are you from then, baby?" I question, sort of ironically. She winks.

"Well, England's a pretty good place to start." She smirks.

"How about something a bit more specific?" I prod.

"London, Knightsbridge." Her answer was unfamiliar to me, but I nodded anyway. "What about you, darling? I bet you've had quite a... colorful upbringing." It is a fair conclusion to draw, but something in her eyes has me thinking that there may be more. Does she know that I'm a vampire? No. It must just be a coincidence. Even if she smiles like she can hear my inner turmoil.

"Yeah... you could say that. I'm Santa Carla born and bred." I lie. Her brow furrows, but relaxes, like she's worked something out.

"Nice. How come you ended up at this gig? You don't exactly strike me as a black metal fan." That is an unfounded assumption, but she is right again. She couldn't have taken it from the way I dressed, or acted. It is disconcerting.

"Yahuh, you got that right. Though I think you can consider me newly converted. No, it was Dwayne who insisted we all come." I answer. She smiles, and then looks like she remembers that she's not meant to know who Dwayne and 'we' are.

"So, who's this Dwayne, and how do I find him?" She jokes, but suddenly he is standing behind her, circling her waist with his large hands. I might have been jealous, but I love Dwayne too much. We could always share her.

Instead of jumping, or turning to face the owner of the hands, she leans into them.

"Who's this then?" She glances down at the hands, determining who they belong to. "Well, I can rule out my band, and I have a feeling it's not a stranger to Paul, or else you would've kicked up a fuss. No, I'm guessing that this is the metal-head Dwayne." I huff a breath, slightly awed. She turns easily, tilting her head back slightly to regard him.

"Hello, Axelle." Dwayne purrs. I am slightly glad that his voice does not have the same effect as it usually does.

"Hello, darling. Is being pretty a requirement to join this little gang of yours then?" She glances back at me, grinning.

"I'd say we set the bar a bit higher than pretty, pet." Dwayne replies. I shake my head, smirking. Axelle detaches herself from Dwayne's grip.

"Well, I haven't seen the others. I didn't want to assume." She bounces lightly on her toes.

"Come now, kitten, I'm sure they're not that bad." Marko stands next to me, giving a predatory smile. I expect Axelle to tense, now that she is loosely surrounded, but she just returns his grin.

"Another one? I'm not sure how I'll cope." Axelle jests.

"It won't be too hard, I'm sure." Marko laughs deeply.

"You might have to prove it." She answers seductively. At this, I pull her towards me and kiss her neck deeply. Her body molds with mine and she reaches up behind her to stroke my jaw.

"Paul, as hot as it is to watch you make out with Axelle, why don't we... enjoy the night a bit first?" Marko offers. Again, I expect Axelle to tense, or at least blush but she lets out a low laugh.

"Jealous, stud?" She asks, smiling.

"As if I couldn't be, kitten." Marko kisses her deeply, as I let my hands rove across her waist and hips.

"Come on then." She purrs, once they have broken apart. Dwayne wraps an arm around her small shoulders, leading her off to the bar. I follow, watching her ass sway unabashedly.

"She's quite something." Marko murmurs, quiet enough that a mortal's hearing wouldn't detect it. Even so, Axelle sends a glance back, winking. I share a look with Marko, as Dwayne pours shots of vodka. I roll four joints, passing them around expertly. As we light them up, I inhale the smoke, enjoying the slight dulling of my senses. As a vampire, I have a high tolerance for drugs and alcohol, but I'm not immune, and after about fifteen shots, I can feel the pleasurable burn.

"Not under the table yet?" Axelle jests, sounding as sober as a priest.

"Not quite." Marko replies, smiling.

"Shame, really." I butt in, smirking deviously. Dwayne rolls his eyes, but Axelle returns the heat in my gaze.

"Perhaps, though I prefer the bed, or even the wall, or maybe above the table." She whispers. Shock courses through me, along with delight.

"How about the floor?" I respond, and she bites her lower lip.

"Alright, hot stuff." I can tell that if I took her here, she wouldn't put up much of a fuss. Marko bites his thumb, as he grins. Dwayne pours more shots, watching intently as Axelle drains hers.

"You're quite the heavyweight." He notes, with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Oh." Axelle looks like she is searching for a good excuse. "Well, darling, when you've been living a life like mine..." She trails off, slurring her words purposely. I glance at Dwayne and Marko, their disbelieving expressions mirroring my own.

"Maybe we should slow down. We wouldn't want you getting ill, kitten." Marko suggests. For some reason, her mouth twists like she's withholding a smile.

"Sure. Sex is no fun when you're throwing up. For most people." She says the last bit like an afterthought, grinning. She continues to purposely slur her words, doing it well enough to make me doubt my judgement.

"I have to admit that I'm kinda envious of your mad drumming skills." Marko breaks what was about to become a tense silence. Axelle laughs.

"You're too kind. Hey, how about we go and use the one on stage. I'll give you a lesson, if you want." She offers, a wicked smile on her face. Marko shuffles a little uncomfortably, glancing around at the now dwindling crowds.

"Uh..." He looks at a loss for words.

"Quit faffing, and come on. It won't be bad unless you're completely cack-handed." I wrinkle my nose slightly at her odd words. She sees my questioning glance and chuckles, a real, vibrant sound.

Marko POV

Axelle grabs my hand and leads me, somewhat clumsily, onto the stage. From her behavior, I would assume that she is too far gone to notice my icy skin, but a knowing look in her eyes keeps me from letting my guard down. She sits gracefully behind the drum kit, flashing me a quick smile. Tapping out a basic rhythm, her eyes catch on David, who is leaning against the wall.

"Is that another one?" She points with her chin to his form, and I nod.

"Yeah, but pay him no mind. He's an asshole." I explain.

"Okay." She replies, building on her established rhythm. It grows faster, and her hands move so fast that they are blurs of color. I watch in awe, as she spins one drumstick into the air, catching it precisely whilst she carries on with the other hand. It's phenomenal. She ends the 'lesson' with a clash, looking up with hunger in her eyes.

"Pretty cool." I say, watching for her reaction.

"Thanks. Now, it's your turn." The tone in her voice means that I can't resist, so I settle on her freshly vacated seat. She stands pressed close behind me, her hands guiding my wrists. We start with a slow rhythm that I do surprisingly well at. Maybe it's the weed. Her hands leave mine, but I sense that she wants me to continue, so I do. Suddenly, she has another pair of drumsticks in her hand, and is adding bits onto my rhythm. I have to admit that it sounds great, and Paul whoops from where he is standing. I grin, enjoying her close proximity. As if she heard my thoughts, she brings the drumming to an abrupt halt and kisses me deeply.

Her mouth is so warm and greedy, her lips so soft and plump as she dances her tongue around mine. Vaguely, I hear Paul wolf whistle, but block it out, concentrating everything on the feel of her. We pull apart, and she smiles softly, before someone lifts her up and into their arms. It's Rowan, the lead guitarist. The gesture makes me suspicious, and pissed off, but Axelle just giggles. From an outsider's perspective it looks too... possessive.

"Good drumming, stud." She completely ignores the man holding her, as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Nice kissing, kitten." I respond, half trying to get a rise out of Rowan. She pouts a little.

"I think I still need some practice." She fires back, sliding out of Rowan's arms and jumping off the stage. I watch as she makes her way over to Harvey, who is holding a glass of odd looking liquid. Axelle grabs it and downs it in one, earning herself a reproachful stare. She laughs and mutters something that even my vampiric hearing can't make out, and Harvey responds in kind. A large group of pushy fans take their chance to descend on the pair. I notice Dwayne whisking Axelle outside in the commotion.

Dwayne POV

The night air is balmy as I practically drag Axelle outside. Her steps, are much smaller than mine so she, theoretically, should have a hard time keeping up, but she effortlessly keeps pace. Her pupils are blown a lot wider than they should be, and I wonder if there was something more than alcohol in her drink. One of her nails catches in her skirt and she pulls it out, examining it.

"Shit. Harvey, you devious bastard. I haven't had Jed since..." She trails off, catching my glance.

"Jed?" I ask. She looks away.

"British slang for Ecstasy." I can tell that she is lying, but can't work out why, so leave it be.

We share a heated look, and she is practically begging to be taken, widening her eyes and pouting. Finally, I break her gaze, trying to work out what to do. Suddenly, she steps in towards me, running her hands across my bare chest. The touch sends fire through me, making up my mind. My mouth meets hers, and I feel like I am drowning in her sweet taste. We manage to make it down a dark alley, and I push her up against the wall. Her strong legs loop around my waist, and she tilts her head back, moaning quietly. Just as I am about to take her, the sound of a couple of guitars can be heard from in the shadows of the alley. I don't recognize the tune but Axelle does, laughing a bit as she untangles herself from me. She smooths down her skirt and saunters into the shadows, leaving me feeling unsatisfied and curious. I am about to follow when a hand on my shoulder stops me. It's David.

"Leave them be, for now. The sun's almost up." He commands, and I nod, wordlessly going back to my bike.

Once we are back at the cave, we settle in to the informal seating area; David obviously wants to say something, but Paul beats him to it.

"So, was she as pretty inside as out?" He asks, eyes alight with desire and envy. I lean back.

"I don't do kiss and tell." I inform him. Marko snickers.

"More like you got blue-balled by her rock brothers." He teases. I keep my expression neutral, though he's right.

"There's something off about them." David muses, staring into the middle distance.

"Yeah." Paul agrees, and I don't need to read his mind to know that he's not thinking anything child-friendly.

"They're British." Marko says simply, as if that answers the question. David chuckles mirthlessly.

"They could just be a bit more intelligent than we're used to." I reason, causing Paul to dissolve into fits of laughter.

"Well, I didn't interact much, so I didn't get much of a read." David replies. Paul straightens, seriousness returning.

"Nah, I mean sure she worked out some shit, but I think it's more than that." He offers, frowning.

"For a start, she was impossible to embarrass, or shock." Marko adds. David sighs.

"We'll keep an eye on them." He concludes, sounding frustrated.

"Hey, what does faffing mean? And cack-handed?" Paul suddenly questions. I shrug.

"To spend time in ineffectual activity, and severely uncoordinated." David replies. Paul nods his thanks, but Marko takes the opportunity to give David a ribbing.

"Did you swallow a dictionary?" He asks, grinning. David just rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He stands, and starts stalking off.

"Don't you mean 'I am now going to retire to my chambers, so that I may slumber. Don't forget to close the casement, my kin.'" Marko puts on an accent similar to Axelle's, and I smirk; it's kinda funny. David flips Marko off before disappearing, making him cackle with laughter.

"You ever heard of 'Jed'?" I direct my attention to Paul.

"No. Why?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Apparently slang for E." I answer, to Marko's amusement.

"Well, I'm not great with British slang, but..." Paul doesn't look convinced.

"Dwayne's got a crush!" Marko exclaims, bouncing a bit. I glare at him, feeling a bit odd. It's true that Axelle is drop dead gorgeous, and I am pissed about not getting to fuck her, but do my feelings for her run deeper than that? It's hard to tell.

"Go fuck yourself." I growl, but it just bounces off Marko's thick skin.

"I'd rather fuck you." He grins, hunger in his eyes. I lean back in my seat.

"Go on then."

Axelle POV

I had been glad when my band had appeared in the alley, as there was no way that Dwayne could have fucked me without realising what I was. Now, as I lounge in the dressing room, I am more than pissed off. True, I had had sex with Harvey earlier, but that was beside the point. Anyway, a succubus's libido was unparalleled, apart from incubi and sometimes vampires, so I was entitled to frustration. Shaye can probably smell my fast-dimming arousal, as he wraps his arms around me and lifts me into his lap.

"So, Rowan, in your infinite wisdom, you chose a town with resident vampires." I narrow my eyes a bit, but I am mostly joking.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be interesting to find something else to fuck." He bites back.

"Oh. So what are we going to do, then? Fuck them into submission?" I ask. Harvey sighs.

"It is a problem. We'll see if we can resolve it peacefully." Harvey decides. As the oldest of all of us, he has the most experience in situations like these, so we defer to his judgement.

"What are we going to do?" Shaye asks, the rumble of his chest against my back soothing.

"They have the upper hand. This is the best place to hunt without suspicion, due to them, and we can disappear here." I reason.

"We could just kill them." Rowan muses.

"No, it destroys any advantages of the place." Harvey argues.

"So, we need them? Not this place?" Shaye asks.

"Yeah, I guess so. More than that, they could give us... protection." I answer. Rowan growls.

"We don't fucking need protection!" He says vehemently.

"No, darling. There just happens to be an angel on our tail, who wants to bind us to some place in the middle of nowhere." I retort. Harvey grimaces.

"You're right. The extra support could be beneficial, but we don't have anything to offer in return." He points out.

"True. We should let them come to us, so we can work out what they want." Shaye suggests.

"Okay. Keep your guard up, not for them, but for Zakiel." Harvey agrees, ending the conversation. I lean back into Shaye, turning over so we are chest to chest.

"I can guess what we're doing until we hit the boardwalk." He murmurs.


End file.
